1. Field
The invention is in the field of carrying cases for video cameras.
2. State of the Art
Video cameras have become very popular with people who carry such cameras during all types of activities in order to record portions of the activity. Usually it is desired to be able to easily carry and protect the camera until the specific portion of the activity to be filmed is reached. For example, a skier may want to carry a video camera during skiing until a particular location is reached where filming takes place, or a biker may want to carry a video camera during biking until a particular location for filming is reached. Carrying of the camera should interfere with the activity engaged in as little as possible and, when filming is desired, access to the camera should be as easy, fast, and direct as possible.
Two general types of video camera cases are currently available. One type is a soft bag with a top portion adapted to open to allow access to the inside of the bag. The camera is placed inside the bag for storage and transport and the bag is carried by a hand or shoulder strap. The second type is a rigid case in which the camera is transported and stored. Such rigid case generally has a handle by which it is carried similarly to a suitcase or briefcase. While the rigid case may offer better protection for the camera or may provide for a set arrangement of camera and accessories within the case, the soft bag with shoulder strap is generally easier to carry during most activities. However, neither type of case is particularly easy to carry while engaging in vigorous activities such as skiing or biking. Further, neither case provides easy access to the camera stored therein. With each type of case, opening of the case, removing the camera from the case, and properly positioning the camera in the hand (normally with the hand passing between the usual handstrap and the body of the camera, so as to be properly positioned for securely holding and operating the camera) require considerable time and effort.
Most cameras have a shoulder strap attached thereto so that the camera, alone, can be transported by a user. However, the camera so carried, or a camera within a case that is similarly carried by a shoulder strap, is free to swing around during carrying, and, if the camera is not in a case, it is subject to being damaged when carried during vigorous activities.